


Teddy Bear

by PrettyKittyLuvsU



Series: adorkable 'lil super cuties [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKittyLuvsU/pseuds/PrettyKittyLuvsU
Summary: Damian sneaks in Jon's room as usual, but ends up getting used as a teddy bear.





	Teddy Bear

The window slid open, a figure crawling in before swiftly rolling over the carpeted floor. Already familiar with the room, the shadow neared the bed, the moon's pale light showering inside from the now open window, providing him with enough light to see the bed before him.

Damian frowned, watching as the body on the mattress rose with steady breaths, the creamy white blanket kicked off in the corner.

Jon looked quite peaceful in his slumber, sprawled out as soft snores escaped his lips.

 _"Tt,"_ Damian sniffed, waiting for his not-friend to get up any moment.

A few seconds ticked by, and Damian, being the impatient boy he was, growled and brought his hand down on the younger hero's head, green gloved fingers fisting locks of raven hair before Batman's son shook Jon's head roughly.

"Kent," he growled angrily, "Enough fooling around. Cease this acting at once."

He expected the young kryptonian to shoot up in the air, for blue eyes to flash crimson in alarm. Yet Jon remained sleeping, not even bothering to stir, and Damian's lips curved downwards in distaste. He scowled deeply, vigorously shaking Jon's head once more.

"I have ordered you to get up!"

And again, there was no response except for the light snores.

Brows knitting together, Damian leaned forward, flatly staring down at Jon's face, thinking that perhaps Kent was simply exhausted after the near death battle them and their fathers had faced in the morning. If he remembered correctly, the younger boy had taken a lot of hits from those doomsday bots. Maybe it was best if he let his not-friend relax tonight?

Damian slowly raised his hand, and then brought his palm hard across Jon's face.

 _Tt_. Crime never slept and so shouldn't Superboy.

"Kent, wake up!" He snapped, slapping Jon again, scowling when the young kryptonian's head simply lulled sideways.

_Slap._

"Get up this very moment!"

_Slap._

"Are you deaf? I told you to get up!

_Slap._

"Wake up, Jonathan!"

His scowl deepening, Damian glared as Jon continued sleeping soundlessly, the slight red fingerprints on his cheeks quickly fading away because of his half alien powers. Holding his hand high again, Damian readied to slap his not-friend once more.

But a hand shot out, clasping around the wrist of his green gauntlet and Damian raised a brow as Jon tightened his hold slightly, mumbling something in his sleep before Damian gasped, blinking in sheer bewilderment when Jon tugged hard on his arm, yanking him down on the bed.

Blood rushing to his cheeks, Damian gritted his teeth together as he landed face first upon Kent's chest, the rest of his uniformed attire lying atop the younger boy's body. A growl escaping his throat, Damian fidgeted, hauling himself up on all fours on the mattress when strong arms snaked around his back, tugging him back again.

His cheek smacking against Jon's chest, Damian could almost make out the steady heartbeat beating under his ear. He flushed slightly, wriggling but only to blink once more when Jon's arms tensed around him, trapping him like he was in a steel cage.

"Stop this foolishness at once!" Damian hissed out, attempting and failing to free himself. "Release me this instant!"

Jon made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat, nuzzling the head of raven locks before him with his nose, and Damian blushed momentarily as Jon pressed a kiss to his head, the arms around his lithe form not loosening at all.

After a few minutes of struggling and cursing in Farsi, Damian deducted that he, indeed, could not escape or even movie since his own arms were pinned to his sides, forbidding his hands in reaching his utility belt.

With a heavy sigh, Damian finally slumped in Jon's hold, already thinking of excuses that would help him in explaining this embarrassing situation afterwards, all the while ignoring how Jon's heart continued beating under his ear.


End file.
